All I Ever Wanted
by rawien8706
Summary: Axel tries to set Riku up with his true feelings aside.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know about this Axel." Riku seemed worried.

"Trust me. It'll work." Axel replied with much confidence.

"I don't know…"

"Just chill out and do what I say."

Axel and Riku were hanging out at a park and Riku's eye caught the attention of a silver-haired stranger sitting, swaying, and reading a book, on a nearby swing.

"Want to talk to him?" Axel mentioned, noticing Riku's gaze.

"I don't even know him!" Riku exclaimed.

"It's a great way to make friends… Come on, I'll go with you."

"No, it would be too... too weird. Especially if you guys hit it off or whatever then who will I have to hang out with it?" Riku explained.

"Oh thanks, but whatever floats your boat." Axel pushed. "Go on then, talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

"Ok." Riku agreed.

Axel watched as Riku took a few steps towards the stranger then stopping dead in his tracks when spotted.

"What are you reading?" Riku pretended to be interested in the stranger's book.

"I honestly don't like reading. I'm more or less looking at the pictures to seem busy." The stranger explained in a very airy tone.

"Why do you want to seem busy?"

"I know. It's sad. Wait, what?"

"Why do you want to seem busy?"

"Anyone…Everyone… I don't like being bothered a majority of the time."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, you know…People and their drama cases."

"I hear you on that one…"

"What is he talking about?" Axel mumbled to himself trying to read Riku's lips. "People and their llama bases…Huh? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey I was wondering…" Riku asked the stranger. "Want to get coffee some time?"

"Sure, but you don't even know my name." The stranger replied.

"Oh. Wow, I feel dumb now." Riku held out his hand. "I'm Riku."

The stranger shook it. "I'm Zexion."

Zexion looked around a moment. "You're not in ka-hoots with the organization are you?"

"No. But my friend…" Riku could tell Zexion was either disgusted by what he was about to say or intrigued with more information because Zexion's eyebrow rose at the thought so Riku shut his mouth on the topic. "My friend knows something about it, but I don't talk about it. I don't really know anything myself."

"Oh, that's ok. Didn't know if you were part of it…To tell you the truth, to me it's all interbreeding. Don't worry too much about it. Curiosity is all." Zexion explained.

"Though curiosity killed the cat you know?" Riku announced.

"True statement," Zexion paused. "So about that coffee…"

"Damn it. I really can't see what they're talking about…" Axel watched as Riku and the stranger left the park together. "Sure, sure, I help a friend out and now he's ditching me! What a friend! Oh well, maybe I can get some inside information when he returns for the night." Axel mumbled to himself leaving the park.

"I'll have a tall skinny vanilla latte with three extra shots." Zexion told the barista.

Riku stared at Zexion for a moment then turned towards the barista when he heard her ask if he wanted the same thing. "No. I'll just have a coffee. Only cream please." Riku turned back towards Zexion while they waited for their drinks. "It wouldn't be organization 13 that you were speaking of earlier would it?"

"What if it was?" Zexion glanced at Riku then went back to flipping through the book he was looking at before.

"My friend….In all honesty…Is part of it."

"What's his name?"

"Axel."

"Axel. Yes, Axel. I remember him."

"Remember?"

"Yeah, he was sort of… a traitor of sorts. Him and that thirteenth member… Wait, a second… Did you say he was your friend?"

"No. I knew him. Our paths crossed once."

"Oh." Zexion's gaze got stern. "Ok. You better watch out for that one. He's strange. I'm telling you… all interbreeding." Zexion grabbed his latte off the bar and thanked the barista and Riku did the same with his coffee.

"Well, it's getting late. I uh… Have some things I forgot I had to do. Sorry." Riku made up an excuse to leave the awkward feeling he had with the situation at hand. "It was nice talking to you Zexion."

"Yes Riku…" Zexion held out his hand. "…The pleasure was all mine."

Riku shook his hand and left the coffee shop.

"So…What's his name? Where's he work?" Axel inquired obnoxiously as Riku entered their apartment.

"Zexion." Riku sat down next to Axel. "I didn't actually catch what he does… He liked to read, that's for sure. He hardly looked up from his book."

"Where'd you go to from the park? Ditching me like that…" Axel's voice trailed off.

"Sorry about that." Riku smiled at him. "We went for coffee."

"You don't like coffee."

"Yeah, it was more for show. The first thing I could think of. I never took a sip of it. The smell was enough for me."

"You didn't bring it back for me?"

"Threw it out on the way home, sorry."

"No biggie."

"Zexion had a strange fascination with your job though Axel…" Riku explained. "He was very…curious about it. I never actually said I was your friend, sorry again, he just was awfully…interrogating. He told me to stay away from you. He called you a traitor. Something about interbreeding…"

"Sure. I left my job. No big deal. The superior was an asshole. I'm glad I left." Axel replied ignoring the 'interbreeding' comment.

"Hungry?" Riku asked after a minute or two. "Because I am..."

"Actually?" Axel stood up. "Yeah." He laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Pizza sound ok? I'd prefer that."

"Sure. You want to call or should I?"

"I'll call." Axel reached for the phone and dialed.

A half an hour later the pizza arrived.

"So Zexion wasn't a catch huh?" Axel pried for information.

"No. He was too… I don't know." Riku replied grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. "I didn't feel anything with him."

"Oh. Want to try again?"

"You're not talking about speed dating are you?"

"No. I promise." Axel smiled.

The phone rang no more than a minute later.

Axel looked at Riku as if he was going to answer the phone.

"I think you should answer it Riku." Axel said.

Riku raised an eyebrow to Axel and then answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Sure…I mean…When? In fifteen minutes? Um…Okay. See you then. Bye." Riku hung up the phone. "Axel! Why did you set me up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Riku." Axel smiled and glanced away from him.

"Yes you do! And I don't appreciate it! I have to meet someone in fifteen minutes at the coffee shop!" Riku exclaimed.

"This time at least bring me back a coffee." Axel joked.

"Not funny Axel."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You could have said no." Axel smiled.

**(to be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(continued)**

Axel looked at Riku as if he was going to answer the phone.

"I think you should answer it Riku." Axel said.

Riku raised an eyebrow to Axel and then answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Sure…I mean…When? In fifteen minutes? Um…Okay. See you then. Bye." Riku hung up the phone. "Axel! Why did you set me up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Riku." Axel smiled and glanced away from him.

"Yes you do! And I don't appreciate it! I have to meet someone in fifteen minutes at the coffee shop!" Riku exclaimed.

"This time at least bring me back a coffee." Axel joked.

"Not funny Axel."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You could have said no." Axel smiled.

"So… What are you going to wear?" Axel asked after a little while.

"What do you mean, what am I going to wear? This is what I'm going to wear!" Riku pointed to the outfit he had on.

"No, no. That won't do. You do want to make a good impression, don't you?"

"Uh, sure."

"I know what you can wear." Axel left the room and returned a couple minutes later with a black button-down long sleeve shirt and a part of dark jeans. He held up the shirt for Riku to see. "They'd appreciate this."

"Wouldn't they think I'd be trying too hard?"

"If they do, you can tell them to go screw themselves. It looks nice. You should wear it. Act as yourself, but just dressed up." Axel could no longer put the right words together due to picturing his friend in the tight-fitting outfit.

"Oh fine." Riku grabbed the clothes and went into the other room to change.

"You can wear my cologne if you want too Riku!" Axel yelled into the other room.

Riku ignored him.

"How do I look?" Riku came out and spun around for Axel.

Axel bit his lip. "I like it. I'm sure they'll like it too."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Riku left their apartment to meet this mystery guy at the coffee shop where he was earlier.

At the coffee shop Riku waited at a table closest to the door awaiting his mystery man. Many people walked in and out, so Riku stopped noticing specifics.

"Riku?" A person with a higher pitched voice asked from behind where Riku was sitting.

"Yeah?" Riku turned around and noticed a tall man with a mullet standing before him.

"I'm Demyx. Can I buy you a coffee?"

"Sure." Riku noticed as Demyx turned around and was heading to the register. "Actually…" Riku got up and followed him. "I don't like coffee all that much."

"Honestly, me either." Demyx smiled.

Riku smiled back. "What were you going to order instead?"

"I haven't thought that much ahead. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just… talk instead?"

"Okay, where?"

"Over here." Riku lead Demyx to a table next to the window that was near the back of the coffee shop.

"So… Riku… What are your interests?" Demyx asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Uh… Well, I don't like coffee." Riku laughed. "I room with a friend of mine. He's a pyro. He's also a drinker. I don't mind the stuff."

"Oh I see. I live by myself. I don't mind it." Demyx explained.

"I wonder how Riku is doing without my guidance." Axel thought to himself removing some liquor from the cabinet then pouring it into a glass with ice.

"Do you date much?" Demyx inquired.

"Well, recently." Riku replied. "I'm assuming my roommate set you up with me."

"Axel? Yeah, we kind of work together…"

"He never told me that."

"Oh. Well, it's kind of a…FBI…government thing. You're not really allowed to speak of it or what you specifically do while you're there. The superior is a hard ass, though if he ever heard me talking like that he'd have my head."

"Axel made the same comment. He said he left."

"Oh, don't worry about that. He… Does other things on the weekends… I just pretend to still be working with him. Our superior would destroy me if he knew I knew about Axel before he did!"

"Oh… So, do you date much?" Riku asked changing the topic slightly.

"No. Axel knew I was looking, but I didn't think he was serious about hooking me up. I mean… setting me up with someone as pretty as yourself."

"Thanks." Riku wasn't used to compliments from other people so his tone was a little weary in response.

"Oh, excuse me." Demyx reached inside of his jacket for his phone. "Yes superior. No, it's fine. What? Yes. Okay, will do." Demyx hung up his phone and put it away. "I'm sorry to cut this short Riku, but my boss wants to see me. I hope he hasn't heard me badmouthing him."

"I'm sure he didn't." Riku reached out for Demyx's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Demyx. Maybe we could do this again?"

"Sure, if I'm not dead." Demyx responded shaking Riku's hand.

Riku watched as Demyx left the coffee shop.

"Wonder if Axel wants coffee? Eh, screw it." Riku left the coffee shop with this thought in mind.

"How'd it go?" Axel asked as Riku with a perky tone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Didn't go well?" Axel pried.

"Make me a drink Axel. I need it after what you put me through."

Axel started to make Riku a drink and noticed him unbuttoning his shirt.

"Did he like what you had on?" Axel asked.

"Didn't come up…"

Axel handed Riku the drink and then sat next to him.

"Axel," Riku looked at Axel straight in the eye after an hour or two of drinking and mindless jabber. "Maybe I would have a better chance with you, than with these losers."

"Is that an invitation?" Axel joked.

"What if it was? What would you do to me?"

Axel knew Riku had been drinking all this time so he wasn't thinking clearly, but Axel couldn't resist. Their friendship all started as an attraction, though sometimes it's hard to resist the temptation.

"Aw, are you scared Axel?" Riku asked unbuttoning more of his shirt.

"Never!" Axel moved towards Riku and leaned in to kiss him though immediately pulled away before their lips touched. "Though… I can't. You're drunk."

"No. I'm not." Riku smiled. "Maybe this is what I really want Axel." Riku grabbed Axel's hand and put inside of his shirt so it was touching his flesh.

"It's not." Axel said, killing himself inside by saying that aloud pulling his hand away from Riku's bare chest.

"I know someone who would be good for you Riku. I personally don't like him, but I think you might."

"Who?" Riku asked putting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"You'll see. I'll tell you about it in the morning. For now, let's go to bed."

**(to be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(continued)**

"Axel," Riku looked at Axel straight in the eye after an hour or two of drinking and mindless jabber. "Maybe I would have a better chance with you, than with these losers."

"Is that an invitation?" Axel joked.

"What if it was? What would you do to me?"

Axel knew Riku had been drinking all this time so he wasn't thinking clearly, but Axel couldn't resist. Their friendship all started as an attraction, though sometimes it's hard to resist the temptation.

"Aw, are you scared Axel?" Riku asked unbuttoning more of his shirt.

"Never!" Axel moved towards Riku and leaned in to kiss him though immediately pulled away before their lips touched. "Though… I can't. You're drunk."

"No. I'm not." Riku smiled. "Maybe this is what I really want Axel." Riku grabbed Axel's hand and put inside of his shirt so it was touching his flesh.

"It's not." Axel said, killing himself inside by saying that aloud pulling his hand away from Riku's bare chest. "I know someone who would be good for you Riku. I personally don't like him, but I think you might."

"Who?" Riku asked putting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"You'll see. I'll tell you about it in the morning. For now, let's go to bed."

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Axel chimed opening the drapes of Riku's bedroom window.

"I don't wanna!" Riku whined, pulling the blankets and pillow over his head.

"But I have a surprise for you…"

"Oh yeah?" Riku poked his head out of the pillow to see what Axel had for him. "What is it? Not more alcohol I hope… My head hurts, so if that's it, I don't want it."

"No. It's a boy. For you."

"Oh?" Riku pushed away the blankets and stared at Axel.

"The one I spoke of yesterday." Axel explained. "It's another set up, forgive me."

"Forgiven."

Axel watched as his friend get out of bed and put on his clothes.

"What? No breakfast?" Riku broke the silence.

"I didn't know when you would be awake." Axel replied. "Plus, I figured you could give this boy a call and then go out for breakfast with him."

"Oh." Riku seemed disappointed.

"What 'oh?' I try to do something nice for you, and you don't like it. Fine, I'll call him myself and tell him you won't call or go out with him." Axel walked away from Riku hoping Riku would get to the phone before him.

"Wait!" Riku called out. "I'll do it."

Riku dialed the number that Axel had given him.

"Hello? This is Riku. Who are you? Sora. Sora? Ok. Sure. Axel says now. When? Ok. Sounds good to me. Yeah, I'll look for you. Bye."

Axel watched Riku hang up the phone.

"Satisfied?" Riku asked.

"Much." Axel smiled for a moment then walked away from his friend with a frown.

"Well, I decided to be myself this morning." Riku announced to Axel. "No more dressing up and acting all weird."

"Good for you Riku." Axel forced a smile.

"I'll catch up with you later. If you claim this guy… Sora… Is a catch, I won't be back until late. Don't wait up." Riku smiled back at Axel and then left.

Axel looked at the clock and then mixed himself a screwdriver.

"It's five-o-clock somewhere right?" He mumbled to himself taking a sip.

The drink burned on the way down his throat.

"Sora?" Riku asked a strange looking male dressed in black and blue with red pockets the size of small purses.

"Riku?" The male responded.

"Yes." Riku smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Have a seat."

"So…" Riku sat across from Sora at the coffee table. "Axel set us up."

"Yes he did." Sora responded.

Riku noticed Sora couldn't stop smiling. It was starting to freak him out.

"Why do you smile so much?" Riku asked.

"Happy." Sora replied. "Plus… You're not bad looking. It's always a bonus."

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"So… Like coffee?"

"No. The smell is enough for me."

"Same here. Don't know why Axel insisted upon us meeting here."

"Yeah… I don't know." Riku replied thinking of the past dates he's had that revolved around the same coffee shop.

"Where you from?" Sora asked some time after Riku's reply about Axel.

"Destiny Island." Riku replied.

"Me too."

"Small world."

"Small Island." Sora replied with a laugh.

Riku joined in the laughter. "I wonder why we've never… met."

"Good question. I don't know."

"Maybe the island is bigger than we thought."

"True. Probably."

"So what do you do for a living?" Riku asked after a while.

"I travel." Sora replied. "A lot actually."

"Wow. I always wanted to travel."

"You got away from the island, that's not enough?"

"Well, I've always wanted to travel the world."

"Been there. Done that." Sora smiled. "Maybe on my next adventure you could come with me?"

"I'd like that. Thanks for the offer."

Hours past while Sora and Riku were in the coffee shop.

"Oh geez, look at the time. I should head back." Riku said looking at the clock.

"Four-o-clock already? Wow. Time flies." Sora explained.

"Yeah. Hey, here's my number in case you want to do this again."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"Me too."

"Well, until we meet again Riku." Sora held out his hand.

Riku shook it. "Yeah. It's been fun. Can't wait to do it again."

They both smiled at each other then left the coffee shop.

By the time Riku got back to his and Axel's apartment, the streetlights were on.

"Hunny, I'm home!" Riku yelled for Axel to respond. "Axel?" He called out again when he didn't get a response.

"In here." Axel yelled from the other room.

"What are you doing in here…in the dark?" Riku flipped on the light switch to his bedroom. He noticed Axel had been drinking. There were three shot glasses and a half a glass of what looked like orange juice sitting next to Axel on the floor. "Axel, what's wrong? You and I both know you only drink when you're upset."

"It's nothing." Axel knocked back one of the shots. "I swear."

Riku watched as he knocked back another. "Axel, you and I both know that is not true. What's up? Tell me. I'm your friend, and I'm here for you. So let me help you."

"Eh… Don't worry about it." Axel knocked back the last shot. "So… How was your 'date'?" Axel used air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm.

"It was fine. We hit off, but I figured I would come back early since we were there for nearly 5 hours."

Axel got silent.

Riku noticed him staring at the glass with what looked like orange juice in it then realized it was a screwdriver.

"Serious question Axel."

"Shoot." Axel didn't blink.

"Why are you trying so hard to hook me up with people Axel?"

"No reason." Axel got up so his back was facing Riku so Riku couldn't see his face. He still had the screwdriver in his hand.

"No. Tell me. Honestly."

"Honestly…" Axel turned around. "I just want to see you happy." He took a huge gulp of the drink. "I mean, I never had a chance with you. Look at us… Look at me. The only time you ever considered, was because you were drunk and lonely. I have enough self control to know that was not you who felt that way. I'm sorry Riku. I should have told you before. You're all I ever wanted, but I can't ever have you."

"Axel." Riku walked closer to Axel looking as if he was going to comfort Axel.

"No… Don't…" Axel mumbled, finishing the screwdriver in nearly one more gulp.

"Well you succeeded then. Sora's perfect for me. You missed… You lucked out." Riku got frustrated with the situation. "Axel! You should have told me sooner. This is serious business. I don't want to be the friend whom you crush over. Who you wish was home just so then you have some conversation. I don't want to be the one you call on all the time. I'm all you ever wanted? I'm all you ever needed. You need a friend Axel. I don't mean to be blunt, but I can't be here forever. You act this way enough and I'll leave you. No, I'm leaving now. Sora and I have plans. Future plans together. And you… You lucked out. You missed out. You had your chance. A one night stand… One night to let inhibitions go. You missed it. Sure, I had been drinking that night, that doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what I was doing! You need to get over it. I'm sorry Axel. We're through. We were never together to begin with, but we're through of whatever we had."

Axel looked over to Riku with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry." Riku replied to Axel's expression blankly.

"Riku I…"

"No. Sora's all I ever wanted." Riku interrupted him. "I'm sorry."

Axel watched as Riku left the room, flipping the light off as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Riku… I'm sorry." Axel mumbled to himself as he observed the darkness around him noticing and realizing he was utterly alone.


End file.
